


Next Time

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson resolves to be properly prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #23: _Improvised Tools. For a truly desperate person anything can be utilized as a tool or as a weapon._

Watson reflected ruefully that he ought to have learned by now that when Holmes said the day's work would not be hazardous, it almost certainly would be. But he hadn't brought his revolver, and had to defend himself with whatever was at hand. Again. Today it was a dinner plate, which broke after an impact with his opponent's skull. He shrugged and used a shard like a knife, holding it at the brute's throat in a wordless threat.

Next time, he would have his revolver.

 

_"Why do you have a gun stuffed down the back of your trousers?"_

_"Old habits."_


End file.
